


i'm marrying the hot nurse?

by veleshiya



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleshiya/pseuds/veleshiya
Summary: Freddie gets his wisdom teeth pulled out and is cleared to go home. Maybe the hot nurse with the short brown hair will go with him?





	i'm marrying the hot nurse?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

The chairs in the waiting room were very uncomfortable. John tried moving and re-crossing his legs again, but that only got him nowhere. He had been sitting there for a while now, but finally one of the nurses came out.

"You're here for Freddie?"

John turned his phone off and stood up, fixing his sweatshirt. "He's done now?"

"He's gonna need a minute." She said slightly amused. He followed her down the hallway and could hear drills and cringed. Poor Freddie. She stopped and opened the door for him and he walked in. He had to cover his mouth and try to burst out laughing. Freddie looked _terrible._ He had gauze in his mouth and his eyes were glazed over and he was looking around the room until his eyes landed on John.

"Hey, Freddie. How're you feeling?" He asked, sitting down next to him. His eyes widened as he looked at John. "When is yourn shift over?" He asked, his words slurring together.

"What?"

Freddie moved his hand over to John's and he grabbed it. "You..are so _pretty."_

John knew he was blushing because he grinned. "You're going to mess up the gauze if you keep talking."

He just blinked at him. "Then you'll fix me right?"

"I'd rather not."

He started to rub his thumb over John's knuckles and made a noise that sounded like a laugh. "I'm not a nurse, Fred."

He frowned, over at least it looked it because that was not the answer he wanted. "You're too cute to be a _dentist,_" John scoffed. "Don't let Roger hear you're making fun of dentistry."

"Roger?..." He asked confused.

"We're engaged, Freddie-"

"We're _engaged?"_

The gauze seemed to stay in place after he said that, making John cringe just a little. "That's why I'm bringing you home now."

"I'm livindg with the hot nurse," he said, still holding onto John's hand. "I'm _marrying_ the hot nurse?" he gaped at him.

"Yes, you are..." John trailed off, looking at the actual nurse who was holding the clipboard above her mouth, trying not to laugh.

He stood up, not letting go of his hand, but moving him to a sitting position. "Ready? it's time to go," He said, wrapping an arm around Freddie's waist, leading him out of the room and back to the front desk. He signed him out and walked back to the car where Brian and Roger were waiting for them.

He opened the door and helped Freddie get in, buckling him in.

"Who are you, people?" He asked tiredly. "The hot nurse who I'm marrying said we're friends?..." He trailed off, tilting his head and falling asleep. Roger burst out laughing, while Brian looked confused.

John was chuckling himself, running a hand through his hair. "He was worse in that room."

"Are you two engaged?" Brian asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

John blushed and held his left hand up, showing a ring on his finger. There was a silence before Biran laughed breathlessly. 

"That's amazing! How long have you been engaged?" He asked. John looked to Freddie and then back at the front of the car. "2 months. It was when we were in Japan."

"I knew!" Roger boasted. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. The album and then Freddie and his wisdom teeth. I don't wear out in public a lot." John said.

"How did Roger know?" He asked, turning onto their street.

"I saw the ring on the airplane." He said, clearly proud he knew something Brian didn't. He just rolled his eyes and stopped the car.

"See you guys later, when Freddie stops freaking about me."

* * *

Freddie felt honestly like shit. It's been a couple of weeks since he had his wisdom teeth taken out, but his jaw still hurt. John told him all about what he said afterward.

_"John?" Freddie asked stretching in bed._

_"Yes?" He called from the bathroom._

_"What was I like when you saw me? Like, after they put me on anesthetics?" He heard John laugh from the bathroom and walked out with a brush._

_"I walked in and you had gauze in your mouth, and you were tired so you slurred some of your words."_

_"I was talking?" He asked slightly horrified._

_"Oh, yes. You asked me when my shift would be over. And that I was pretty. Then you insulted dentistry again, saying I was too cute to be a dentist."_

_"Oh god. Who saw?" Freddie asked, putting his face in his hands._

_"Me and two actual nurses."_

_He groaned and leaned back._

_"Plus Brian and Roger."_

_"WHAT?!" He shot up from the bed and looked right at John who was chuckling._

_"You almost had a heart attack when I told you we were engaged. That's how Brian found out." He said, running the brush through his hair._

_"I'm never waking back up;" He groaned as he turned around to put his face in the pillow._

_"Then we can't get married."_

_"I wanna marry you," His voice was muffled by the pillow. There was a dip in the bed and Freddie felt fingers going through his hair._

_"Good. 'Cause I do too."_

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write actually  
I have this old one-shot that's kinda long with a Lord of the rings au, would that be something anyone would want to read?


End file.
